Un Nara et une Hyuuga font ils bon ménage ?
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Kurenai doit partir en mission de longue durée et laisse son petit à son parrain et sa marraine : Shikamaru et Hinata. Ils devront cohabiter et s’entraider mais y arriveront-ils ? Un nouveau Shikahina !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction (encore ! Alors que tu n'as pas fini les autres !!). Et je reprends un couple peu connu dont j'ai pu déjà écrire un one-shot. Le Shikahina ! Shikamaru et Hinata si vous préférez. Dans cette fiction les personnages seront certainement un peu OCC mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi votre avis dans une review. Merci !

**Légendes : **

« paroles

/ pensées /

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : C'est ici que tout commence.**_

Village de Konoha.

Tout est paisible en ce début de matinée où le soleil rougeoyant, passait à peine ses rayons par-dessus les montagnes, entourant le calme village ninja. Tous les villageois plongeaient dans leur sommeil, ne tarderaient pas à ce réveiller pour admirer cette belle journée de printemps. Enfin… une personne était déjà éveillée.

« BEUUUUUURK…

Dans un petit appartement, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir ondulés, penchait sur le lavabo de sa salle de bain respirait à grande peine, ouvrant le robinet, permettant à une eau froide de s'écouler. La belle brune passa lentement sa main emplit de liquide sur son visage en sueur.

« Je déteste les nausées du matin…

Oui, elle attendait un heureux événement qui lui causé bien du souci d'ailleurs. Entre les nausées et les coups dans son ventre, Kurenai ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Malgré le soutient de l'Hokage, de ses élèves et d'un fainéant mondialement reconnu, elle se sentait seule dans ce moment si important à sa vie et qui allé tourner une nouvelle page de son histoire. L'amour de sa vie et le père de son enfant, Asuma, était mort quelques mois plus tôt sous les coups des membres de l'Akatsuki. Kurenai en avait été accablé et le faites de porter son enfant la rendait mélancolique et la peinait encore plus de cette absence auprès d'elle.

« Asuma… espèce de lâche. Tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de changer ses couches, pas vrai ?

A cette idée, la brune sourit. Elle avait pus retrouver un peu de bonheur dans sa vie grâce à la gentillesse des gens du village mais surtout à la pureté d'âme de son élève si chère à ses yeux. Jetant un regard vers son salon, elle put y distinguer un tas informe dans un coin sombre.

« Hinata… tu en fais parfois trop…

Un nouveau sourire s'étala sur son visage en se rappelant certains souvenirs. A trop vouloir l'aider, Hinata remplissait l'appartement de son maître de jouets pour enfant, de couches, de meuble pour ranger les vêtement… toutes les choses basique à avoir pour bien accueillir le bébé, qui ne tarderait pas à naître à présent. Kurenai avait été assaillit par tellement de questions et d'objets de l'adolescente que s'en était devenu effrayant. Voir une fille si timide, se passionnant pour un petit être, la rendait vraiment excitée et des plus étrange. Elle demandait souvent à toucher le ventre de son maître et était toujours émerveillé devant les sensations des coups dans sa main. Shino et Kiba lui rendaient visite tout les jours et aidés Hinata à faire les courses pour Kurenai qui était resté bouche bée la première fois qu'ils avaient mis en application leurs plan pour l'empêcher de faire des efforts et de sortir de son appartement pour qu'elle puisse se reposer le plus possible. Shikamaru passait lui aussi pour lui demander si il y avait quelque chose à faire. Mais, le Nara venant juste après la team 8 trouvait toujours l'appartement impeccable, une femme enceinte plus que reposer et rayonnante et de nouveaux objets pour enfant.

« Ce sont encore vos élèves qui sont venus avant moi je suppose.

« Exact.

« Pfff… je ne peux donc pas vous aidez moi aussi ?

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec eux si tu veux tant m'aider. Mais avec ta flemmardise…

« Je vous l'ai dis sensei… je prendrai soins de cet enfant et de vous… j'ai fait une promesse alors ma flemme ne rentre pas en compte dans ce cas là. Je peux très bien faire quelque chose.

« Mmmm… tu n'as qu'à aller voir mes élèves si tu veux… pour que vous puissiez venir me voir ensemble.

« Ouai…

Cette conversation avait fait chaud au cœur de cette veuve chouchouté par tout ce petit monde.

« Allé… aujourd'hui il faut que je lui parle de ma décision.

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle de bain en n'oubliant pas de fermer le robinet et alla se changeait dans sa chambre.

Terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe huit.

Hinata enchaîner coup sur coup différentes technique tandis que ses coéquipiers l'attaquer sans relâche. Kurenai arriva à cet instant et observa ses élèves. Ils avaient fait d'énormes progrès et depuis des années ils ne cessés de s'améliorer. La plus impressionnante était Hinata. Elle qui ne souhaitait jamais tuer ses ennemies, elle prenait enfin sur ses épaules cette tâche en achevant à la fin de combats plutôt rude, les victimes baignant dans leur sang. Hinata devait sûrement penser qu'elle leur rendait service au lieu de les laisser crever à petits feu, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Kiba était vraiment doué lui aussi. Ses sens s'étaient encore développés pour atteindre un niveau hors norme, il possédait enfin le même flair qu'un chien sans avoir recours à une quelconque pilule.

Shino quant à lui… et bien il restait Shino. Il créer toutes sortes de nouvelles techniques de plus en plus ravageuses avec ses insectes bien aimés.

Kurenai était vraiment fière de ses élèves, c'était sûr qu'ils faisaient une parfaite équipe pour la filature et l'espionnage. La jeune mère lança un soupir et s'avança vers les trois amis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour !

« Sensei !

L'équipe huit salua chacun à sa façon leur professeur. Shino eut un léger hochement de tête, Kiba un sourire éclatant et le pousse en l'air tandis qu'Hinata…

« Sensei ! Vous devriez rester chez vous, vous reposer ! C'est dangereux pour vous de vous promener toute seule alors que vous n'êtes qu'à un mois de l'accouchement !

« Je sais, je sais Hinata… mais s'il te plaît arrête de jouer aux mères avec moi, je te ferai remarquer que je suis plus âgée que toi.

« O…oui mais…

« Je voulais te parler Hinata.

« M-moi ?

« Viens pas là.

La brune partit donc du terrain d'entraînement en lançant un « à demain » à ses coéquipiers.

Elles marchèrent silencieusement à travers les rues de Konoha pour finir à proximité du bois. Là, Kurenai se positionna bien en face de son élève, s'attendant au pire.

« Hinata…

« O-oui.

« Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose. J'ai eu cette idée il y a un bout de temps mais je n'ai jamais oser t'en parler.

Les yeux rouges fixèrent intensément les yeux troublés.

« J'aimerai que tu deviennes la marraine de mon enfant.

« La… la marraine…

« Oui.

« Je…

Un moment de silence pris place entre les deux femmes s'observant. L'une d'elle se questionnait quant à l'autre, elle était déçue du manque d'enthousiasme de la première.

« Je ne te force pas Hinata ce n'est…

« J'accepte !

« Hina…

« J'accepte d'être la marraine de votre enfant ! Vous allez voir je vais le protéger, le chouchouter, je pourrai le garder lorsque vous serez en mission ! Oui je vais devenir la meilleure marraine qui soit !

Kurenai regarda, étonné du débordement excessif de parole sans bégaiement de la brune complètement perdu dans sa joie de devenir marraine.

« Hinata… je suis soulagée.

Les deux brunes se sourirent avant que la plus jeune ne pose une main sur le ventre rond.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura un parrain ?

« Oui.

« Et qui est-ce ?

« Shikamaru.

Un mois plus tard, Kurenai accoucha d'un merveilleux petit garçon se nommant Hideki. Et c'est ainsi… que les problèmes commencèrent.

-FIN-

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre même si ça ressemble plus à un prologue. Bref, je suis désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons qui sont certainement nombreuses mais je préfère écrire que corriger mes fautes alors… gomen. Je vais faire travailler ma bêta-lectrice lorsqu'elle reviendra, jusque là tenez bon ;).

A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre ! Et pensez aux reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici the second chapter ! Voilà que je parle anglais maintenant…

Bon j'espères n'avoir pas trop fais attendre. J'avais un truc à dire sur ma fic mais je ne sais plus maintenant… laissez tombé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Légendes : **

« paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Premier problème**_

Six mois c'étaient écoulés depuis l'accouchement. Kurenai qui avait tant redouté un manque d'organisation, vit sa peur s'effondrer grâce à Hinata. La jeune mère n'avait repris les missions que quelques temps auparavant et avait jusque là confié le bébé à la Hyuuga. Ses missions ne durant qu'une petite journée, elle rentrait précipitamment dans son appartement pour trouver un tableau attendrissant. Une fois ils joués ensemble à quatre pattes, une autre fois la brune chatouillé le petit ventre rond, tirant des rires aigus de la bouche encore sans dents et hier elle les avaient retrouvés endormis dans le fauteuil, le bébé accroché au t-shirt noir de sa nounou et son pouce entre ses lèvres.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Shikamaru traînait sans but dans les rues de Konoha lorsqu'on vint à sa rencontre, ou plutôt… qu'on lui cria dans les oreilles.

« SHIKAMARU !

« Oy ! Ça à l'air d'aller Naruto…

« Je pète la forme ! Et toi ?

« Plutôt bien.

_-Avant que tu ne me rendes à moitié sourd…_

« La vieille à une mission pour Kurenai sensei tu peux aller la prévenir ?

« D'accord.

Un dernier signe au blond déjà repartit et il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il monta lentement les escaliers, jetant de très longs coups d'œil aux fenêtres qu'il croisait et atteint enfin sa destination. Il toqua et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs bruits divers et conversations, des pas vinrent vers lui. Il entendit le verrou se débloquer et la porte s'ouvrit… sur une inconnue. Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux et passa doucement son regard, sur la jeune fille qui était devant lui, de bas en haut. Un pantalon assez ample mais des chevilles fines, une peau blanche et crémeuse, une poitrine parfaitement proportionné, ressortant sous le tissus léger d'un t-shirt aussi noir que le pantalon, des bras finement taillés dans une peau toujours aussi pâle, une longue chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés retombant gracieusement sur des épaules féminines, un visage angélique avec un air timide aux coins des lèvres rosés et deux grands yeux d'une blancheur translucide mais aux cils d'une longueur et d'une couleur parfaites.

_-Des yeux blancs…_

Le Nara se secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre son air fatigué et lasse. N'ayant pas vu Hinata depuis un certains temps, de si près en tout cas, il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître surtout sans son gros manteau violet.

_-Le t-shirt lui va tout de même mieux… bouah… les filles sont vraiment galère avec leurs vêtements vaut mieux que je me taise._

Il se souvenait de la seule fois où il avait complimenté sa coéquipière, Ino, sur ses habits… tout ce qu'il y avait récolté se résumé en une séance barbante de shopping à laquelle il devait donner son opinion sur toutes les tenues essayées par la blonde.

« Ohayo Hinata-chan.

« Ohayo Shikamaru-kun. Tu… tu viens voir Ku-Kurenai-sensei ?

« Oui.

« Entre.

Hinata s'éloigna de la porte, les joues en feu, et repartit vite vers un coin du salon où elle remit sa veste ample cachant parfaitement son corps. Enfin à l'aise, ses joues redevinrent peu à peu à leur état normal.

« Oh Shikamaru !

La jeune mère sortait de sa chambre où elle avait déposé le petit être endormit dans son berceau.

« Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien. Je suis venu car le Hokage à une mission pour vous.

« Je vois…

« Je… je vais rentrer sensei.

« Non ! Reste ici et garde Hideki, je ne serrai pas longue.

« D'accord.

Kurenai lui sourit et sortit de l'appartement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Hinata se sentait vraiment mal et n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses doigts. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle mit immédiatement en application. Ne jetant aucun regard vers le Nara elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'arrêta devant le berceau. Un sourire attendrit illumina son visage devant la petite main recroquevillé tout près du visage poupin. Elle se pencha un peu et borda doucement le petit corps dans les couvertures chaudes.

« Tu t'occupes de lui quand Kurenai n'est pas là ?

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise qu'il l'est suivi dans la pièce.

« Euh… o-oui.

« Je vois… je crois que Kurenai ne me fait pas trop confiance pour ce genre de choses. Dans un sens elle a raison mais j'aimerai tout de même l'aider.

Le Nara semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à la brune mais celle-ci put remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Son visage était soucieux, il souhaitait tout simplement accorder un peu de temps libre au garçon de son maître après tout. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Hinata qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

« R-rien.

« Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

« Mmmm… parce que… je trouve… que tu tiens beaucoup à apporter… ton aide mais… tes capacités… pour une fois, t'en empêche et ça… ça te rends assez… frustré.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil et essaya de mieux distinguer les traits du visage de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans l'ombre. Inquiète, elle rajouta vivement.

« Mais peut-être que je me trompes !

« Pas vraiment… tu as raison. Je me sens frustré de ne pas être d'un moindre secours alors que toi tu fais quasiment tout.

« Pe… peut-être mais moi je… je n'aide pas en mission au-autant que toi… Shikamaru-kun.

Ils se regardèrent… si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. L'un regardait l'autre les sourcils froncés, interrogateur, tandis que l'une avait les yeux posés au sol... Non, en faites il n'y avait que Shikamaru qui regardait directement la personne en face de lui. Bref, Hinata finissant de couvrir le petit endormit passa à côté de lui pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de la baie vitrée.

« Bon… je vais te laisser.

« Hein ?

« J'ai encore beaucoup de document à finir alors je vais devoir partir.

« Ah ! Euh… d'accord.

« Prend bien soin du petit.

« Hai !

Shikamaru quitta ainsi la Kunoichi qui souffla de soulagement en entendant les pas du Nara s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle attendit encore un quart d'heure avant que Kurenai ne revienne de chez l'Hokage, exténuée.

« Ah ! Hinata, merci d'être restée. Où est Shikamaru ?

« Il est partit. Il… il avait du travail.

« Je vois…

Les yeux rouges de la jeune mère plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune nounou.

« Hinata…

Le ton grave employer, inquiéta au plus haut point la brune qui serra ses deux mains devant son ventre, nerveuse.

« O… oui ?

« J'ai une faveur à te demander…

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« L'Hokage m'a donné une mission à période indéterminée… je lui ai bien expliqué que je ne pouvais pas avec Hideki mais… c'est une mission très importante qui a besoin de mes talents. Donc…

Elle s'approcha de son élève et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles, tremblotantes.

« Je souhaiterai que tu viennes vivre dans mon appartement et que tu t'occupes d'Hideki toute la durée de ma mission.

La pression que ressentait la jeune fille s'envola en un instant laissant place à un joli sourire chaleureux.

« Vous m'avez fait peur… je… ce sera avec plaisir !

« Ton père ne te l'interdira pas ?

« Je ne pense pas… tant que je garde un entraînement régulier.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas c'est réglé !

« Euh… Kurenai-sensei ?

« Oui ?

« Es… Est-ce que…

« Dis moi…

« Est-ce que Shikamaru pourra m'aider à garder le bébé ?

« Comment ?

« Il… Il m'as dit qu'il souhaité vraiment aider… et qu'il se sentait inutile ces derniers temps alors… si… et puis… je… j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre si… si je dois partir en mission…

« Je vois… c'est vrai que je te fais plus confiance qu'à lui…

Kurenai réfléchit quelques instants et sourit.

« Bien ! Je ferai part de cette idée à Shikamaru. Après tout, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se bouger un peu dans son rôle de parrain.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et Hinata quitta l'appartement. Elle rentra ainsi légère au manoir Hyuuga, heureuse de pouvoir rendre une nouvelle fois service à son sensei. Son père lui permit d'aller vivre dans l'appartement de son sensei autant qu'elle le voudrait, y rajoutant bien entendu quelques remarques sur son inutilité et autres subtilités qu'un père ne devrait jamais prononcer envers sa fille. Shikamaru avait bien entendu accepté de donner son aide à la brune et pour une fois sans faire une quelconque remarque énervante, au grand étonnement de Kurenai.

Celle-ci lors des nombreuses visites de Shikamaru et Hinata leurs expliqua toutes les choses à faire et ne pas faire pour la sécurité du bébé. A vrai dire, la Hyuuga savait déjà parfaitement quoi faire, Kurenai n'avait aucun souci à se faire de se côté ci mais le Nara… c'était une toute autre histoire malheureusement. Bien que moyennement motivé, ce qui relevé déjà de l'exploit, il ne semblé rien savoir sur le petit monde doux et dangereux des enfants à quatre pattes. Comme quoi, avoir deux cent points de Q.I ne faisait pas tout. La jeune mère patiemment lui indiqua différentes tâches qu'il pourra accomplir tout en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il devait demander à Hinata si il n'avait, ne serais se, qu'un petit doute.

Et le jour du départ arriva. Hinata avait apporté toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de son sensei tandis que Shikamaru, adossé à la porte, la regarder s'affairer à tout préparer pour le départ de Kurenai.

« Hinata.

Celle-ci se stoppa brusquement et se tourna étonné vers lui. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée et elle c'était sentit gênée sous son regard qui semblait lui reprocher quelque chose.

« Ha-hai ?

« Pourquoi tu as demandé à Kurenai mon aide ?

C'était direct au moins, tout en délicatesse. La flemmardise légendaire du Nara avait encore frappé.

« Et bien… parce que tu m'as dis que… tu voulais te rendre utile… alors… et puis je… je ne pourrai pas garder le bébé seule tout le temps… je… j'ai des missions moi aussi.

Shikamaru fut surpris mais lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la jeune mère en cuisine. Hinata put enfin respirer et termina le sac de son sensei.

L'heure des adieux arriva. Devant la porte principale du village Kurenai répéta mainte et mainte fois les mêmes règles et autres dangers à ne surtout pas négliger. Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, soupira bruyamment ce qui démarra immédiatement le système maternel, surprotecteur et inquiet de la jeune mère.

« Shikamaru ! Prend tout ça au sérieux ! Imagine toi que c'est une mission de vie ou de mort ! Car, si j'apprends que tu n'as rien fais ou que tu as mis Hideki en danger… JE TE TUERAI SUR PLACE !!

Le Nara fit de grand yeux ronds et pris bien soin de reculer d'un bon mètre de la…

_-SORCIERE !_

Oui, voilà ! De la sorcière comme surnomma Shikamaru, la terrifiante Kurenai.

Hinata calma peu à peu sa sensei à coup de « ne pas s'inquiéter », « il n'y aura pas de problèmes » et autres phrases type que l'on répète inlassablement aux mères en furie. Bien sûr la Hyuuga ne manqua pas de rajouter à ses douces paroles de multiples sourires d'anges et confiants. Kurenai se calmant enfin, parla d'une voix plus calme et plus douce à son élève.

« Surtout garde toujours un œil sur Shikamaru. Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider parce que tu auras sûrement le double de travail avec lui. En plus de garder le petit il faudra garder le grand aussi. Raaaah… enfin, je te fais confiance. Avec les enfants tu es plutôt douée de toute façon.

« Kurenai… vous sous s'entendez que je suis, moi aussi, un gamin ? C'est ça ?

« Exactement.

Le ton catégorique qu'elle employa le dissuada de toute réplique et puis…

_-Trop fatiguant…_

On s'en doutait… C'est ainsi que la belle brune s'éloigna de nos deux nouvelles nounous en leur criant encore de multiples règles à suivre avant de disparaître dans les branches.

« Pouah… vraiment galère les mères… on dirait un double de la mienne…

Shikamaru entendit un petit rire à ses côtés et vit Hinata, une main devant la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui jeta un regard avant de sourire tendrement.

« Rien.

Le Nara eut une drôle d'impression en voyant ce visage si pure et timide lui offrir un sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Ne la croisant que peu souvent il ne pouvait pas savoir. L'héritière avait considérablement changé depuis la naissance du bébé. Ce sentant enfin utile, une certaine confiance en elle l'avait peu à peu habité, lui permettant certains gestes envers les autres qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire des mois avant. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de grands changements mais peu à peu elle osait aborder les autres même si ce n'était que pour un simple bonjour. Par contre… pour Naruto, s'était une autre paire de manches. Impossible de l'approcher. Même si elle tenait plus longtemps devant lui sans trop rougir et s'évanouir, ce n'était pas encore ça. En tout cas depuis qu'elle avait ce bébé sous sa protection elle se sentait mieux. Qu'une personne est enfin besoin d'elle et qu'elle ne le déçoit pas, était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Hinata sourit une nouvelle fois avant de repartir pour l'appartement de Kurenai. Shikamaru se retourna vers elle et observa, de son air habituel, la silhouette de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltant au vent hypnotisèrent un moment le Nara qui ferma un instant les yeux avant de soupirer. Rouvrant ses paupières un fin sourire traversa furtivement ses lèvres avant de revenir à leur fonction première. Attrapant une cigarette dans sa poche, il la déposa entre ses dents et l'alluma avec le briquet de son sensei, Asuma. S'étant retenu jusque là de tirer la moindre bouffé en présence du petit et Kurenai, se fut un soulagement lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau cette odeur acre qui lui prenait rapidement la gorge. Ça n'avait pas un goût des plus exquis mais l'on en devenait rapidement accro malgré nous et… mon dieu que c'était bon. Emplit de nostalgie, il rejoignit la brune qui avait étrangement ralentit pour qu'il puisse la rattraper. Elle observa un instant la cigarette d'un œil critique mais souleva simplement les épaules.

Le village s'éveillait lentement et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. L'une trop timide et l'autre trop flemmard, tout ça ne s'annonçait pas des plus simple. Les petites lèvres d'Hinata s'entrouvrirent un peu, tremblantes un moment avant de se refermer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva déterminée son visage sur celui du Nara complètement absorbé par on ne sait quoi.

« Shikamaru-kun.

Celui-ci sursauta un peu en entendant sa voix et se tourna vers elle d'un air si détaché que Hinata perdit un peu de son courage. Baissant un peu le regard, elle continua.

« Il… Il faudrait que l'on établisse un partage des tâches si… ça ne te dérange pas…

« Non… c'est une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas tout de suite le faire avec toi car j'ai des papiers à rendre. Je serai là vers midi je penses. Ça ira ?

« Hai. J'attendrai. Tu pourras manger avec nous si tu veux ?

« Ok.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi à un carrefour en se donnant rendez-vous à l'appartement de Kurenai. Hinata rentra sans problème, ne rencontrant personne.

Shikamaru passa rapidement chez lui, en évitant bien soigneusement sa mère, pour prendre ses papiers et partit d'un pas lent vers la tour central. Sur la route il rencontra Chôji.

« Salut Shikamaru !

« 'lut.

« Alors ? Comment c'est passé les préparations pour la garde du bébé ?

« On va en parler avec Hinata ce midi.

« Je vois. Et Kurenai ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

« Barbant.

Son ami explosa de rire avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos.

« Mon pauvre Shika. Il va falloir que tu assures avec ton futur élève.

« Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça.

« Oui, surtout qu'il y a l'adorable Hinata avec toi.

« 'Adorable' ?

« Hé hé hé… tu verras… vous autres vous ne voyez que la douce et effacé Hinata mais moi je peux te dire que si elle avait un peu plus confiance en elle… tout le monde la verrai autrement.

« Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu la connais encore moins que moi ?

« La connaître moins que toi ? Qui sait ? Si ça ce trouve je suis l'un de ses amis les plus proches.

« Tu me l'aurais dit.

« Tout le monde à ses secrets. Mais je t'assure que si j'étais un petit peu plus mince je lui demanderai de suite de sortir avec moi.

« … me dit pas que…

« Mais non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Mais… j'aimerai un peu l'aider.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Désolé mais je dois te laisser, j'ai des papiers à finir.

« Oh, je vois. Alors à la prochaine.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru repensa un instant à sa conversation avec Chôji mais finit par y mettre un terme quand il arriva devant la porte du bâtiment central. Il se dirigea vers une pièce où il s'installa à une table, ouvrit son dossier et commença sa relecture.

_-C'est galère mais si je rends encore un travail bâclé comme la dernière fois, je vais passer des heures dans le bureau de l'Hokage._

Ce fut donc la première fois dans la vie du shinobis, qu'il travailla dur pour rendre un dossier des plus détaillé.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le petit appartement qu'occupé maintenant Hinata, celle-ci joué avec Hideki d'un côté et préparait le déjeuner de l'autre. Quand sonna onze heure, le jeune garçon se mit doucement puis plus bruyamment à pleurer pour faire partager au monde entier son désespoir ou plutôt la faim qui le tiraillait. L'héritière le calma rapidement en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui montrant son biberon vide. Celui-ci sembla comprendre puisqu'il se tut peu à peu et accepta la tétine que lui tendait la brune en attendant que son repas soit prêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifier la température du lait grâce à son poignet, elle prit le jeune nourrisson dans ses bras, retira la tétine et lui mit le biberon devant la bouche qui s'ouvra automatiquement. Hideki suça avec plaisir le lait parfaitement à son goût. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure, la Hyuuga étant très attentive aux nombres de gorgées que le bébé avalés avant de retirer un peu le récipient de sa bouche. Quand il eut finit de se rassasier, la jeune fille le souleva doucement et le colla à son épaule. Avec de petites tapes sur le dos, elle attendit patiemment qu'il fasse son rot. Il ne ce fit pas attendre très longtemps, malheureusement Hideki ne fit pas que roter. L'épaule de la brune sentait à présent merveilleusement bon le vomit de bébé. Soupirant un peu, elle sourit tendrement au bébé qu'elle déposa dans son parc.

Shikamaru se dirigeai maintenant, toujours de son pas lent, vers l'appartement de Kurenai. Il monta les escaliers et arriva devant le palier. Toquant trois fois, le Nara n'eut aucune réponse et tourna la poignée.

_-La porte est resté ouverte… il faudra que je préviennes Hinata de faire gaffe._

Il s'avança dans le salon mais n'y vit que son petit filleul qui le fixer intensément. Shikamaru lui fit un petit sourire avant de chercher des yeux la Hyuuga. Ne la voyant nulle part, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il fit glisser sur ses rails.

Hinata après avoir balancer son pull dans la bassine de linge sale, rentra dans sa chambre pour en mettre un autre. Quand elle se décida enfin, elle entendit la porte coulisser derrière elle et se retourna.

Deux paires de yeux se firent face. Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, les cœurs s'étaient arrêtés de battre, les joues de la fille pâlirent tandis que celles du garçon rougirent, la tension était palpable entre les deux et un seul mot traversa les lèvres du jeune homme contemplant, malgré lui, les courbes alléchantes qui se présentés à lui.

« Euh…

Et ce n'est que le commencement.

-FIN-

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce premier vrai chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût. Voilà ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne me suis pas beaucoup relut alors désolé si il y a plus de fautes que d'habitudes.

Voici les réponses aux reviews anonyme.

Deathgoth : Encore toi ! Non je blague. Je suis contente de te voir encore une fois sur une de mes fics. La preuve que je peux plaire même en écrivant pas sur les couples préférés des fans d'Hinata ;) ça me fait plaisir que tu me suive en tout cas et encore plus que cette fic te plaises encore ! C'est vrai que c'est dur de gérer plusieurs fics mais en même temps j'en ai besoin. Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur une seule fic. J'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées d'histoires qui m'arrive dans le cerveau et tant que je ne les ai pas expulsés quelque part (généralement sur papier) je ne peux pas continuer les autres. C'est pour ça que je suis si lente à poster mes chapitres, j'ai besoin de diversifier pour continuer une fic. J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre et pardonner pour l'attente. Je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de pas savoir la suite et je m'excuse ! Allez j'arrête et à la prochaine !

Fan Hina : Oh ! Une fan de Hinata ! Cooool ! Sœur, veux tu intégrer notre religion ? Dame Hinata veillera sur toi jusque dans la mort ! T'inquiète c'est une histoire trop longue à expliquer et c'est juste un truc que j'ai inventé pour rigoler ;) en tout cas-tu as découvert la suite et j'espères qu'elle te plaît.

Ondes : Mes fanfics captivantes ?! Et ben ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ce couple n'est pas vraiment connu… c'est dommage. Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils feraient un mignon petit couple, mais on n'y peut rien. En tout cas je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire car j'adore tout ce que je vais leur faire subir. Par contre je ne te promets rien sur la parution des chapitres. Ça risque parfois d'être un peu long, surtout si mes parents me coupent l'ordinateur… désolé d'avance. J'espère en tout cas que ça t'a plu. A plus !


End file.
